Speculation
by cutemara
Summary: She’d always known about the speculation surrounding her relationship with her ranking military officer. [SheppardWeir, ONESHOT]


Disclaimer: These characters are not mine.

* * *

Title: Speculation

Rating: G

Spoilers: upto The Hive

Summary: She'd always known about the speculation surrounding her relationship with her ranking military officer. SheppardWeir

* * *

**Speculation**

* * *

She'd always known about the speculation surrounding her relationship with her ranking military officer. She'd known about the bets and wagers. The odds that rose and fell, for her and against her. 

When she walked through the gate for the first time, she looked back at him and stepped into their new world. As they followed her through the gate, she swallowed and hid her fear.

When John found himself the ranking military officer, they wondered if he'd be able to lead with her. She smiled knowing she'd never be able to do it without him.

When John teased her and she flirted back, they thought the pair had something special going. She swallowed and tried to hide the way her heart gave a quick, painful leap when his hand brushed hers.

When Teyla joined them, they wondered if she'd be jealous at the intrusion. She only sipped her coffee and thought of their weekly talks.

When John gave her a birthday gift, she wondered how he had found out. They thought he was trying to get in her bed. She only smiled and thought of how he'd become one of her closest friends.

When Kolya dragged her to the gate, John took aim and shot him. They thought he'd gather her up in his arms and soothe her. She knew he needed her to pull herself together and help raise the shield.

When the hive ships arrived to destroy their home, John left to destroy them. They wondered how she could let him fly to his death. She held back tears and wondered when he had come to mean so much to her.

When she threw her arms around him at his return, they watched with their mouths hanging open. She wondered who was more surprised…them, him or herself.

When Simon told her that he'd met someone else, she wondered why she didn't feel worse about it. They thought she seemed a lot quieter when she returned. She sighed and got back to her paperwork.

When Ronan joined their team, they all thought Teyla liked him. She turned away in confusion and wondered why she felt a quiet joy at that thought.

When he asked her to trust him, they thought there was no way she'd say no. She breathed in deep and tried to hold out as long as she could.

When the hive ships blew up, the Daedalus thought his team had been lost in the explosion. They didn't even have time to mourn before the team returned. She grinned and wondered when he'd stop scaring her like that.

When she saw his arm around Teyla, they thought they saw something flash across her face. She stood on her balcony and wondered why it had hurt so much.

When Cowen told her John's life was forfeit, they feared the blow would break her. She adamantly pushed away the panic clouding her vision and held strong.

When he was taken and tortured that winter, it took them weeks to find him. They thought he'd never be the same again. She quietly waited until he found his way back.

When he and Teyla got together months later, she congratulated them and got back to work. They thought her indifference proved she had never really cared. She bent over her reports and tried to mend her broken heart.

When John kissed Teyla under the mistletoe at Christmas, she smiled like everyone else. They cheered for Atlantis' golden couple. She caught Ronan's eye from across the room and saw a flash of her own pain reflected there.

When Teyla was brought back injured, John was still off-world. They whispered of how Ronan sat by her side all through the night. She watched from the doorway and drew a shuddering breath at how gently he held her hand.

When John walked to her office, puzzled at where Teyla was, she pointed him to the infirmary. They saw him later, in the training rooms and wondered at what had caused such anger. She knew he had seen Ronan sleeping curled around Teyla.

When Teyla moved back to her old room, she wasn't surprised. They wondered what had gone wrong. She smiled because she knew exactly where Ronan's room was.

When they passed each other in the control room the next morning, John told her that the team would always come first. They were all too far away to hear but they saw her quick, grateful smile and wondered what it meant.

When her flagship team set out a week later, it was for a high-risk mission. They said the mission would never succeed with a team dynamic that was almost destroyed. She told them some bonds were stronger than that.

When Ronan and John laughed together, weeks later, the entire mess hall fell silent. They wondered if things were finally on the mend. She grinned because she knew they were.

When John came to her balcony that night, he looked at the sea and noted it had been months since they'd last stood there. They watched from the control room. She just smiled and placed her hand over his.

* * *

A/N: Reviews would be greatly appreciated!

* * *


End file.
